SUPER ROBO CHALLENGE
by BlazeFlare
Summary: Mega Man gets a letter from the RAW, Inc. telling him he's going to take part in a competition. But what happens when an unexpected guest comes in and kidnaps Mega Man? Please R&R!


**SUPER ROBO CHALLENGE** By BlazeFlare  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man. Capcom does.  
  
Note: This story is based on Mega Man Legends/64.  
  
-----------  
  
Mega Man opened up his eyes, stared up at the ceiling and yawned.  
  
Mega Man: Man, I'm tired.  
  
He got up, walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He pulled out the milk and poured himself a glass. Then, suddenly, Mega Man heard the mailbox open and close. He knew what that meant; mail.  
  
Mega Man opened up his mailbox and picked up three letters. He looked at the first one. It read:  
  
Mega Man: To Roll.  
  
He ran up to Roll's room and slipped the card under her door. Then he ran back and looked at the second letter. It read:  
  
Mega Man: To Gramps.  
  
Mega Man ran up and slipped the letter under his fun-filled grampa's door. Finally he looked at the last one. It read:  
  
Mega Man: To Mega Man.  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
Mega Man: Whoa. That's weird. I never get letters.  
  
He slid the flap and looked inside the envelope. Just before he was going to read it, he heard Roll call his name.  
  
Roll: Mega Man! Didn't you remember to pay the bills?  
  
Mega Man thought for a second. Then he replied.  
  
Mega Man: Uhh... no... Why?  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Roll: WHAT??? WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY THE BILLS!!!!  
  
Mega Man: I'm sorry!! I mean really, really sorry! Can I read my letter now?  
  
Roll: NO!!!!! CLEAN YOUR ROOM, THE KITCHEN, THE WHOLE HOUSE!! YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING UNTIL YOU MAKE UP FOR THE TROUBLE YOU HAVE JUST CAUSED!!!  
  
48 hours later  
  
After hours of cleaning and setting things straight, Mega Man finally stumbled to the ground.  
  
Mega Man: Wa-ter... I ne-ed wa-ter.  
  
Roll: I prepared a glass of water for you. You must need it after all that work. I'm sorry I made you do all of it. I over-reacted a bit.  
  
Mega Man: That's ok. Can I read my letter now?  
  
Roll: Almost forgot about that. Here.  
  
Mega Man took out the letter. He opened it up. It read the following:  
  
RAW, Inc.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dear robot,  
  
We have officially comfirmed that you have been invited to join the SRC Fight. SRC is the Super Robo Challenge of the world, where you compete against other robots. The goal is to become the champion of the world, in which you will awarded with a medal of honor and a cash prize of 1,000,000.00 z. The contestants are as follows:  
  
+ Crash Man + Shadow Man + Flash Man + Guts Man + Quick Man + Mega Man  
  
If you choose to accept this challenge, then you must be in the Mezanto City Coliseum on August 13th, 20xx.  
  
Signed,  
  
Master King  
  
Mega Man read the letter over and over again. He could not believe that he was invited to the SRC! He told Roll about it.  
  
Mega Man: I need to go! This is my chance to show all the robots that I'm the best!  
  
Roll: Well... We do need the money for the taxes... When it is it again?  
  
Mega Man: It's August 13th... That's 2 days from now!  
  
Roll: You're right! If you wanna go, you'd better train tommorow. I'd advise that you get a good night sleep tonight.  
  
The rest of that day, Mega Man only thought about the challenge. Then he fell asleep...  
  
The next day  
  
Mega Man woke up, and quickly remembered that he needed to practice for the competition. With that in mind he got into his workout suit, and quickly headed to the weight room. He was pretty strong when it came to weight lifting, but he started with something easy.  
  
Mega Man: 1... 2... 3... 4...  
  
Roll came down stairs, just to see if Mega Man had started.  
  
Roll: Great, you're up early. That gives you plenty of time to train for the challenge.  
  
Mega Man: Well, I'm not going to be practicing all day.  
  
Roll: Oh, really?  
  
Roll left the room, and locked the door.  
  
Mega Man: Why can't my big mouth shut up...  
  
Mega Man trained vigourisly. He was determined to win that competition, after all, he NEEDED to pay the bills. When lunch time came, Roll came in the room. She saw that Mega Man was still working-out, so she quietly set Mega Man's food on a table. Then she locked and left the room, and headed up stairs.  
  
Roll: That Mega Man sure is determined.  
  
Gramps: Yeash, he sure is. Why, I remember when I entered a competition. I nearly won... But that stupid Agility Man got me.  
  
Roll: Agility Man?  
  
Gramps: Quick Man's poppa.  
  
Roll: Hey! Quick Man's in the competition!  
  
Gramps: I know... I know... That's why I want Mega Man to win so badly...  
  
Roll: Well, I'm sure he can do it.  
  
Roll left the room, and headed back down to the weight room. Strangely, she heard no noise coming from the weight room. She opened up the door, and creeped inside.  
  
Roll: Mega Man.... Mega Man...  
  
There was no answer. Roll searched around the room, but couldn't find him anywhere. Then, she saw a bright note on the same table that Mega Man's lunch was on. It read:  
  
I'm quick and fast, and very mean too... Who am I? I'm Quick Man, that's who!  
  
If you want Mega Man back, then you'll have to come and get him. Can't find him? Here's a hint: He's in a place where no one comes back from...  
  
Signed, your friend, Quick Man  
  
Roll looked at it again.  
  
Roll: Can this be true? Was Mega Man really kidnapped? And how the heck did Quick Man get inside the weight room?  
  
Roll paused.  
  
Roll: Well, there's only one way to find out!  
  
Roll ran upstairs, and headed out the door.  
  
Roll: A place where no one ever returns... That must be the forbidden forest!  
  
She ran towards that area, and quickly started here search. But will she find him? Find out, when I'm bored enough to right more! 


End file.
